1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clutch release bearings, in particular for automobiles, of the type including a thrust rolling bearing mounted on an operating element.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
French document No. 2 819 864 is known to describe a clutch release bearing including a leading element mounted on an operating element. The leading element includes a bearing provided with a rotating ring and a non-rotating ring capable of moving radially relative to the operating element for its self-alignment relative to the clutch diaphragm. The non-rotating ring includes a radial portion facing inwards. The device includes a means of axially interlocking the leading element on the operating element in the form of a lock washer. The device includes a self-alignment element in the form of a sheet metal piece, centered on the non-rotating ring and provided with axially elastic tabs, such that the said self-alignment element exerts axial pressures in opposite directions on the lock washer and on the non-rotating ring and keeps the non-rotating ring in permanent axial contact with a radial bearing surface of the operating element.
The number of pieces that comprise such a device is quite high which involves considerable assembly costs.
Document JP A 6-213251 shows a clutch release bearing including an outer non-rotating ring provided with an inward-facing radial branch between the balls and a radial collar of an operating element, a metal flange provided with a large diameter axial portion partially surrounding the said ring, a radial portion placed between the radial branch of the said ring and the radial collar of the operating element, and a small diameter axial portion, and a flexible sleeve supported by the small diameter axial portion and extending from the radial branch of the said ring to beyond the radial plane passing through the center of the balls.
Such a clutch bearing is axially bulky while being costly and difficult to assemble.